Facing the Past
by Ava Sullivan
Summary: When Dean was sixteen something horrible happened and he found his world shattered into a million pieces.  He retreated into himself and refused to tell anyone what happened.  What happens when he has to go back to that town and finally face what happened
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story may be slightly confusing as it jumps between 1994 and 2007. It'll be posted at the beginning of every chapter what year it is. Hopefully you will be able to keep up as everything ties in together. Please read and review.

* * *

Midland, Michigan September 12, 1994

_He'd been watching the motel room for days. He knew when the boys left for school and when they came home. The older one always came home an hour before the younger, that made it all the more easier. _

_He picked the lock, his pray coming home soon. Slipping into the room he surveyed around him. Clothes were strewn across the floor and he could smell him. It was such a pleasant smell and it lingered on the senses. He bent, lifting a t-shirt off the floor before burying his nose into. He wanted the boy and wanted him desperately. _

_Some would call him sick or a pervert, he thought as he dropped the shirt back to the floor and moved toward the bed. He'd watched him at night, sleeping soundly his arm wrapped protectively around his little brother and wished that it was him. Laying down he wondered what his boss would say about becoming involved with a teenager. _

_Probably something along the lines of it was ethically wrong not to mention lawfully. He didn't care, he just wanted his beloved. He'd fallen for him the minute he'd seen him, he was tall and his hazel eyes held secrets that he wanted to learn. _

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Dean Winchester unlocked his motel room door and threw his backpack into the nearest chair. He hated school with a passion and at times wished there was a way he'd never have to go back._

_Sighing he walked into the small kitchen the motel provided to grab a soda from the fridge. Sam would be home soon and then it would be time for homework, dinner, a little TV time, and then bed. With any luck their father would be home that night. It'd been nearly three weeks since they had last seen him but he had warned the boys that this hunt might take a while. _

_Dean felt his hand fist and had to resist the urge to throw it into the wall. It wasn't fair for him or Sam to have to live without a permanent father figure in their life. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax; it wouldn't do any good to let his temper loose. He wondered what to make for dinner and then stopped and sniffed again. Did he smell cologne? The thought flashed through his mind a second before feeling a tiny prick in his neck._

_The soda can fell from his hand and his eyes grew heavy. Fighting to stay awake he swung out at his attacker only to strike his hand against the door frame. 'Shit,' he thought as pain radiated up his arm. He'd been drugged and Sam was due home soon; he'd freak if his older brother wasn't there. Again he thought of his father and cursed him for being gone; seconds before darkness claimed him._

_He looked down at the unconscious form, his heartbeat multiplying at the sight before him. He knelt before the boy and eagerly let his hands roam his body. Familiarizing himself with every nook and cranny of his new toy's body, he could only think about how much fun the next few days would be._

* * *

_When Dean woke up his head ached and he knew that he wasn't in his motel room. Forcing his eyes open took a lot of out of him but he needed to see where he was but all he saw was darkness. He felt the bed pressed against his stomach and the ties around his wrists and ankles._

"_Good, you're awake," a deep voice said from across the room. He walked toward the bed and bent down, brushing his lips against Dean's. "Your color is coming back. That's a good sign."_

_Through the darkness Dean could see that it was a guy sitting on the bed, grimaced and replied, "Dude that was gross. What the hell is going on?"_

"_I needed you to myself. Just for awhile. Now are you comfortable?"_

"_Sure, I'm totally into the whole tying-up gig. Let me go please."_

"_I can't, you'll run. Just like all of the others but I know your different." He stroked Dean's hair gently away from his forehead and then letting his hand travel down and over his back. He stopped when his hand hit Dean's lower back._

_Dean wanted to gag. Who the hell was this freak and what did he want exactly? He knew the answer to the last question and it sent chills down his spine. There was no way to fight with his hands tied and he wondered about Sam. Sam would be home, all alone._

_He felt the man's hands go lower and he shuddered. This wasn't exactly how he wanted things to go in life. He'd much rather face an angry spirit or a pissed off father then what was about to happen. _

_He heard clothes whispering against clothes and then the bed sag. His worst fears had been confirmed and he waited for the worst of it to happen._

"_Just relax," the man said, his hands caressing, "You'll like it."_

"_Get the hell away from me." Dean spat out, trying to pull his body away from the man._

_What he didn't know was how quickly the man would become angered until he felt the stinging in his cheek and tasted blood in his mouth. The slap of a belt on his back had him hissing in pain as it connected again and again. _

_He could see the welt forming on Dean's back and took only pleasure from it. He thought he could tell him to go to hell, well he had another thing coming. He stopped the hitting before beginning what he'd planned the entire time._

* * *

_Danielle Sinclair sat in the front seat of her best friend's car. At fourteen she'd found it odd that she was as close to the sixteen-year-old as she was; after all it wasn't every day a girl was put two grades ahead. She kept her nose clean at school, stayed out of everyone's way and she was left alone. She didn't have much of a life; she stayed at home with her younger siblings, while their parents traveled the world, often spending weeks at a time off._

"_Earth to Danni," Alyssa said, waving a hand in front of the younger girl's face._

"_Sorry just thinking. So is Robby taking you to the homecoming dance?"_

"_Of course, did you really expect anything different?" _

"_Well I hope you have fun…" She trailed off as they past an overgrown driveway, "back the car up and go down that last driveway." _

"_Are you nuts?" Alyssa asked, pulling over to the side of the road to stare at her friend. "There's probably some murderer living back there just waiting for girls." _

"_Please Lis? Something about it felt strange." _

"_Fine, but we'll take a quick look okay?"_

"_Thanks." Danni smiled as the car was backed up and they went slowly down the drive._

_Alyssa pulled the car to a stop and was about to make a smart-assed comment when she heard the sharp intake of breath from her best friend. She followed Danni's gaze until she saw the man laying in the way._

_Danni was out of the car in a heartbeat, her short legs carrying her to the crumpled figure. She knelt and felt for a heartbeat; sighing in relief when she found one. She looked at the face and gasped. Gently she patted his face, "Dean, come on Dean wake up."_

_He groaned and tried to roll into a ball. "Dean it's Danielle from history class. Come on we need to get you to the hospital." _

_Her voice was soothing and her hands soft. He focused on that and the fact that he recognized the voice. "No hospitals. Need Sammy, need to get to him."_

"_Okay, I'll go get him but first lets get you to my house okay?" She asked carefully, reaching down to wrap an arm around her shoulders and she put one around his waist. Gently she pulled him to his feet, staggering under his weight. "Alyssa help me."_

_Alyssa ran over to her friend and helped her carry the teenager to the car. Softly they laid him on the backseat. Danni wanted to sit in the back with him but there was no room so she sat dejected in the front seat as Alyssa peeled out of the drive way._


	2. Chapter 2

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

July 26, 2007

Dean Winchester sat up gasping, the dream lingering in his mind and his heart pounding. He hated waking up remembering, the fear that made it's way through his body. To him that memory was best buried in the dark depths of his mind. The only good that had come out of it had been his friendship with Danielle Sinclair.

He glanced over at Sam; silently he watched the rise and fall of his younger brother's chest. Thankful he didn't wake him up; he climbed out of bed and found his legs shaky to stand on. There were times he could still feel the rope around his wrists and ankles.

Noiselessly he grabbed clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom One of the good things that had come out of his friendship with Danielle was that Sam had been allowed a mother figure, if only for a few weeks.

Turning on the shower he thought about the young girl that had taken care of him and Sam. Danielle Sinclair was between Sam and him in age. She was kind and gentle, completely innocent and far more mature than she should've been.

Stripping he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water slide down his corded muscles. Gently he rested his head on the cool tiles of the wall and watched the water disappear down the drain, forcing the nightmare with it.

Later he found himself at the laptop searching for something to hunt. Anything would work, as long as he could forget. An article popped up and his attention was dragged to it.

**TEACHER ARRESTED FOR STUDENT RAPE**

The paper was from Midland and the picture was of Danielle escorting a middle-age man out of the school. Another one popped up.

**EYEWITNESS FOUND MURDERED, SECOND IN WEEK**

"Dean?" Sam asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for our next gig. Think I found it."

Sam blinked at his brother. "How long have you been up?"

"You look like an owl." He commented, ignoring the question. "So two eyewitnesses have disappeared from Midland. One body turned up, only this body that was found, had been found almost two days earlier."

"Witnesses to what?"

He knew what the question would be but still dreaded it. "A student rape."

Sam drew his eyebrows together. "Wait a minute. Midland, that's where you were mugged, Danielle took care of you." And me he silently added.

"She was the arresting officer. Two of them, Sammy." He replied his eyes glued to the picture on the screen. It was good to know that Sam still thought that Dean had been mugged, instead of raped. That would've scarred his little brother forever.

Sam sighed, there was more that Dean wasn't telling him but damned if he'd tell him even after twelve years. He wasn't stupid or innocent anymore and he wished Dean wouldn't keep trying to protect him from everything.

Dean always knew when his brother caved and smiled. "Grab a shower while I get breakfast."

"Sure, fine, whatever." His little brother replied.

Sam watched his brother disappear out the door and quickly moved to the vacated seat in front of the computer. He was bound and determined to find out more.

He was out of the shower and sitting back in front of the computer by the time his brother came back with breakfast and coffee. He had found little else about the teacher or the witnesses. Silently he took the breakfast sandwich and coffee Dean held out to him.

They ate and packed in silence. Sam wanted to ask so many questions about twelve years ago. All he could remember were soft hands on scrapes and bruises, soft voices before sleep and curly, blood red hair. Those were the memories that he liked to bring out in the midst of killing evil.

Dean watched Sam from the corner of his eye. He saw the questions in his eyes and he knew that Sam would keep them locked away for awhile.

"Ready?" Sam asked, tossing their bags over his shoulder.

Midland, Michigan

July 30, 2007

She felt the sun warm her legs as she lay there on the hammock. To her this was the life, lounging back in the summer heat, the radio playing softly on the porch and her older sister quietly singing off-key while she gardened. Most of the noises she heard were noises of her memories and she was able to gather them closely.

Oddly enough she found at times that she couldn't' even remember her parents. When she tried to conjure up a picture of her mother it was very blurry and quickly replaced by her sister. Her sister had been the one to go to parent-teacher conferences and her ballet recitals.

The radio switched to a slow song and she had to stifle a giggle. She could remember her sister dancing on the patio to it with him. She and Sam had watched out of her bedroom window; Sam had laughed it off but she had only smiled. They went well together, her sister was short and dark-haired he was tall and dark blonde.

She sighed and stretched, running her hands through her curly blood-red hair.

"Well, well Sam who would've thought that we'd walk back here and find a sacrifice."

The low voice startled her and her eyes flew open, her voice caught in her throat; all that came out was a squeak. Her heart shaped face broke into a smile and her dark blue eyes zeroed in on Sam, "Hi, my you've grown. Danni is in the garden."

Dean took his cue to leave, shooting an amused glance at his speechless brother. Chuckling to himself he walked along the short stone path to the garden. He'd loved it there, it was quiet and homey, and everything a family should have. The garden had been just as healing to look at as Danni had been to treat his wounds. He stopped at the picket fence and couldn't help but be slightly awed that she was working on the rosebush he and Sam had helped her plant twelve years previous.

He studied her profile, she hadn't changed too much and he thanked what ever power there was for it. He smiled when she poked her finger and started cursing. "You know that wouldn't happen if you wore gloves."

Her head popped up and she wore an expression of shock. She stood and just stood there staring. He was back, he'd seen the article and he was back. "Hey. Nice of you to show."

"Hey Danni. Listen you said if we were ever in town to swing by…" He started and was startled when she rushed to him and threw her arms around his waist; the ball cap she was wearing went flying off her head. She still only came to the middle of his chest.

She pulled back and he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. "They released him on bail. What all have you told Sam?"

"He still thinks I got mugged. That's all I want him to know."

"Dean, he's not stupid."

"I know he's not but I want it to stay that way for now."

"Fine, I guess it looks like we are having macaroni and cheese and ham for dinner."

"A home cooked meal, sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

September 16, 1994

The knocking at the door jolted Sam Winchester awake. He'd been tossing and turning the last four days waiting for Dean to come home but there had been no sign of him. He thought about trying to contact his father, but that idea had flown the nest almost as quickly as it had come.

Slowly he made his way to the door, baseball bat in hand. He wanted the knocking to stop because knocking always brought bad news.

"Sam," a small voice said from behind the door, "my name is Abby. My sister sent me and a friend to pick you up."

Sam remained silent, his muscles still, what if this was a trick? What would Dean say if he found out? He couldn't bear disappointing his brother, not in the least. His heart thudded against his chest and he fought the images hard. He heard the bat hit the floor and left it.

"Sam, Dean was the one who told us where to find you. We have to take you to him." Another deeper, female voice said.

He found himself flying forward, the bat lying on the floor forgotten. She had said the magic words. Flinging the door open the first thing he saw was a little girl, her blood-red curly hair clinging to her nape. "Where's Dean?"

Abigail Sinclair smiled, the fear in his eyes drawing her closer. Absentmindedly she reached out and grabbed his hand, at six years old she was intelligent and had the ability to read people's emotions. It was a talent that had come from right field. "He's at my house. My sister told me to tell you to pack a bag for you and him and not to forget your homework or his."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth then he was gone. She sent Alyssa a smile. It was a few minutes later that Sam reappeared, a bag and two backpacks tossed over his shoulder. Abby motioned to the girl next to her, "This is Alyssa, and she's my sister's best friend. She'll take us back to my house."

Alyssa smiled at the younger boy. Danielle had been right to insist that Abby come along. She had opened up and been her usual self. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her back pocket. "Here leave this note for your dad. It has Danni's address and phone number on it."

Sam took it and stuffed it in their mailbox. He didn't have time to run back inside and put it on the table. His motions stopped, "Why didn't Dean come and get me?"

Alyssa sent a scared look at Abby who just stared at Sam. The little girl looked as though she was debating telling him the truth. The wariness and fear in his eyes had her speaking, "He couldn't Sam." She hesitated. "He's hurt Sam and hurt pretty bad. Danni's real good at taking care of people though so he should be feeling better soon."

Abby watched his face for a reaction and when she saw the tears she did the only thing she could; she wrapped her little arms around him in a hug. "Standing here crying won't help him but going home will."

He watched cautiously as she reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Let's go."

He was burning up, sweat slicked his body and he bordered consciousness and unconsciousness. He could hear soft voices and felt calm hands. He needed to open his eyes, needed to make sure Sam was nearby and safe.

* * *

A cool cloth pressed against this chest and he cringed, as much relief as the cool gave, it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted out of the darkness so he could see what was going on around him.

"Hold still." A firm voice commanded.

Wishing for the best Sam sat by his brother, his blue-green eyes were wide and unblinking. Silent tears streaked down his cheeks, leaving his eyelashes wet and spiky. Never before had he seen his brother beaten up so bad; not even after an attack by a vengeful spirit.

Dean would have a fit if he knew Sam was crying over him and it was that reason Sam would never mention it. He cast a look at the young woman that was taking care of Dean; Danielle, Abby had called her and had also said she was good at taking care of people. She had met him at the door, all smiles, her dark hair pulled into a low ponytail. He knew how to read people and underlying her hospitality was a sense of fatigue and anger.

He wondered what she had to be angry about; she wasn't the one lying in a bed fighting an infection.

"Talk to him," She said gently.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"Maybe he'll calm down if he hears your voice." She replied, reaching for another washcloth and placing it on Dean's forehead.

Sam nodded and with a trembling voice began, "I got an A on that English paper you helped me with last week. Today someone poured their milk over Lisabeth Montgomery's head…"

His body stilled at the familiar voice and Danni smiled. "Good, keep going."

Sam continued his voice low and calm. Without thinking he grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, finding it reassuring that Dean wasn't going anywhere.

A while later Danielle glanced at the clock and sighed; it was late and she had wanted to finish her math problems but that wasn't happening tonight. She felt Dean's forehead and was satisfied that he was safe. She glanced over at Sam, who had fell asleep awhile ago and was curled up next to Dean. The sight was soothing.

Quietly she grabbed an afghan from the closet and tossed it over the sleeping boy. Sleepily she did a quick once over of her guests before leaving the room.

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open and found himself staring into dark blue eyes. His body ached and he felt Sam's curled against his back.

"Hi," She greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you awake, 'cause your brother was worried."

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked struggling to sit up without disturbing Sam.

"Abby, my sister is taking care of you. You shouldn't be sitting up. Hold on and I'll get Danni, she's making breakfast."

He watched her skip out of the room. Again he tried sitting up, ignoring the pain shooting up from the welts on his back. It had happened, it hadn't been a dream. He closed his eyes in disgust and groaned. There was no way that it happened, no way. He just fought someone stronger and lost, it never happened.

"Good morning," a bright voice said, startling him.

He opened his eyes and studied her, she was cute, her dark hair fell past her shoulders, full rosebud mouth was smiling, her dark brown eyes were heavily lashed, her nose straight with freckles across it and her high cheekbones all settled into an oval face. "What am I doing here?"

"I brought you home since you wouldn't go to the hospital. Abby and Alyssa went and picked up Sam. How do you feel?"

"Ready to go home. Listen thanks for taking care of Sammy but we're going home today."

She chuckled. "No you aren't. Dean you can hardly move, besides who's going to take care of you?"

"Sammy."

"What about school? His schooling I mean."

He shrugged. "He'll make it up."

The look she sent him made him want to crawl under the covers and hide. Man, she was a little scary and with him sitting in bed he couldn't take her. He watched her shake Sam awake.

"Huh?" Sam asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why don't you go downstairs and have some breakfast?" She suggested.

"Why?"

"I need to change your brother's bandages. Besides I think Alex said you had some homework to finish before you guys go outside and play. Do you like pancakes?"

Sam nodded and looked at Dean for approval. The minute he shook his head Sam was gone, his long legs eating up the flooring.

"He was really worried last night." She said, going into the bathroom and returning a few minutes later with washcloths and the first aid kit. "You're lucky."

"Why's that?" He eyed the peroxide in her hand, he hated the stuff even with the knowledge that it would help heal everything.

"Whoever did this to you avoided your face pretty well. You want to tell me what happened?" She asked sitting the supplies on the side table. "Just for the record you look like hell."

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I feel like it too. What's there to talk about? I got beat up big deal. It hasn't been the first time."

He felt her breath on his cheek as she leaned over him, dabbing at a sore on the side of his arm. "Dean, those bruises weren't from someone just beating up on you. Do you understand the seriousness of what happened?"

"I just got beat up. Let it alone."

She turned her head toward him, their faces inches from each other. "You were raped; figure out how to deal with it. If not for yourself then for your brother who at the present time is downstairs worried sick."

Her dark brown eyes were heavily lashed, he noticed, and she had freckles across her cheeks and nose. What would she know? She was two years younger than him but was just a genius. He said, "You wouldn't know anything about what happened. Listen why don't you just go back down to your family and I'll clean my sores."

She straightened up to her full five foot, one inch frame. Her jaw was clenched when she replied, "You were raped; deal with it. Now when you're ready why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast?"

"You mean I'm allowed to sit up." He asked sarcastically.

"I mean besides leaving and doing your homework. You can do what you damn well please." She tossed over her shoulder before slamming the door shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

August 3, 2007

Danielle dreaded telling him the truth. She paced the length of her garden. How to tell him everything without scaring him away? She stopped when she heard the back door slam shut. She knew before he spoke that it was him; it was funny that even over a course of twelve years someone could still smell the same. It'd taken almost a year before that smell had disappeared from her sheets.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked leaning against a white porch post.

"Nothing, why?" She replied, bending down to deadhead a marigold.

"I've been here almost a week and you haven't told me to go to hell. In fact you hugged me when I got here and you were crying. I know for a fact you don't cry."

She smiled and turned back toward him, "I was worried about the article."

"What? The one in the article?"

Danielle nodded before heading for the porch swing. Taking a deep breath she began, "It's a fake. The vic's parents agreed to lying in the article. There isn't a double body."

Dean straightened, his hazel eyes narrowing at her, his stomach clenching. "What do you mean it was a fake?"

"I needed you here with me. Damn it this is harder than I imagined."

He felt his blood run cold. She didn't lie and lure him there under false pretenses did she? "What's going on?"

In the pale moonlight he saw her bite her bottom lip as if trying to keep something in. That was okay, he'd wait her out because in the long run she'd tell him what was going on her in her head.

"I need you to testify Dean. You were the only one that got away, the only one that wasn't threatened about speaking to the police." She replied her gaze locking with his and never leaving his face.

She hated herself for the fear that flashed across his face but remained in his eyes. When he was there the last time she'd tried so hard to take it away, but in the end she'd failed at that too.

"No," He all but croaked, "there's no way in hell."

"Please, just listen. You can stay here with Abby and me. You and Sam will be safe." She pleaded taking a step forward.

"I won't. Fuck Danni you lied to me. And for what to advance your career, Detective?" He asked, his body instinctively taking a step away.

Her head snapped to the side as though she'd been slapped. Did he really think that little of her? With a steadying breath she asked, "Do you think I want to do this?"

"I couldn't begin to tell you. Sam and I'll leave in the morning."

He turned to go inside and felt his blood flow stop at her next statement, "No as of now you are under house arrest. You aren't allowed to leave the house without an escort and all calls will be monitored by me or Abby. Your car keys have already been confiscated."

"You've got to be kidding! You'd pull that on me."

The emotions that had been raging in her dark eyes cooled. Her voice was calm and even when she replied, "Allow me to escort you inside Mr. Winchester."

She held the back door open to allow him entrance. It slammed shut behind them; she locked it and pocketed the key.

"Dean," She said softly to his retreating back, "you once told me it was your job to fight the evil in this world. What kind of evil does a person have in order to violate those put in their care?"

With no more than a grunted goodnight Dean left the room, leaving Danni struggling with her buried emotions. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She hadn't wanted to use the order her captain had given her, but Dean hadn't given her any other choice.

"Danni?" Abby asked from the doorway. Her blue eyes were wide with concern. "What happened?"

He was going to leave and let the son of a bitch walk, she thought bitterly before kicking at a chair and then dropping into his. She folded her arms on the table to slump her head on. "Nothing Abby. Nothing happened."

"Right, so now what?"

"I had to pull the house arrest order. Did you grab what I asked you to?" She asked holding out a pale hand.

Reluctantly Abby dropped the spark plug in her sister's outstretched hand. She didn't like doing this to Dean but if it meant that he'd help then she'd do it over and over again. These cases were eating at her older sister but she tried not letting it show, after it was never right for a cop to become to intimate with a case. Unfortunately this case was very personal for Danni and Dean.

"I shouldn't be bringing you into this Abby but you know cars better than I do. I'm gonna head to the station, lock these up. Make sure you go to bed at a decent hour and that they do too." Danni demanded standing and shrugging into her jacket that hung off the back of her chair.

Abby mocked saluted her, "aye aye captain. Everything will be fine, I know where the guns are in case of an emergency, my cell phone's charged, and after you leave I'll set the alarm."

She laughed, "I have you trained so well. Are you sure you don't want to become a cop? I mean really you have the makings for it."

"Nope, dance is my calling, almost like being a cop and writing is yours. Goodnight Danni," She replied, pushing her older sister out into the back entrance.

"Night Abigail."

Abby walked into the living room, not the least bit surprised that Dean wasn't in there. She could vaguely recall him liking to pout when Danni put her foot down over something. Sam sat in the chair on her left, his blue-green eyes focused on her.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Can she legally do that?"

"Her captain gave her the order. Listen she hates the idea, I don't know what's gotten Dean's panties in a bunch but he needs to get over it. There is a known rapist in jail and the only one who can identify him is Dean."

"Why Dean?"

"Duh, because he was raped by the same guy." Abby slammed a hand over her mouth. She'd said too much and was mentally slapping her head against a wall. "Forget I said that. Do you wanna play a game?"

Sam's face had paled. That was what Dean had been keeping from him? He didn't know whether or not he should cry or laugh or both. He should've recognized the signs, for months after Dean hadn't let anyone touch him. His face would pale if a friend even casually put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Why hadn't he told him?

"Sam, please. Danni'll kill me if she found out I told you. It wasn't supposed to leave my lips, let alone Danni's. Dean swore her to secrecy."

Sam nodded and thought about the question he'd asked, was it legal. What the hell kind of law student was he if he didn't know the answer to that question. Of course having a few beers in his system tended to screw up his thinking skills, another one of those wonderful things his brother had taught him.

"You look tired," She prayed he'd go to bed.

"I won't tell. Not yet anyways. So what exactly do you do?"

"I dance still. Actually I'm studying dance in college and I'm hoping to have another major in history."

"Interesting choices."

"Well I thought it'd be different."

Sam stood up and towered six inches over her. Without a thought he did the one thing he'd thought about over the years since he'd left with Dean and their dad. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, curious about the fact if she tasted like peaches. He was right.

Abby stared up at him, her dark blue eyes locked on his. This couldn't be happening not now, "It's time for bed."

He tucked a curl of red hair behind her ear, "Goodnight then."

She took a step back and said a hurried goodnight before disappearing upstairs.


End file.
